


The Eve of Battle

by cordeliadelayne



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Aragorn fears sleep may never come.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilybaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybaggins/gifts).



> Written as a Christmas present for the lovely lilybaggins who wanted a scene between Legolas and Aragorn at Helm's Deep.

The rain sounded like drum beats, travelling straight towards them, harbinger of the battle to come. Aragorn stood in the doorway, watching the storm clouds gathering. It was hard not to take such signs as warnings against their current course, but he saw no alternative. This battle must be won.

Legolas' approach was as silent as usual but Aragorn still knew when he appeared behind him.

“You should sleep,” Legolas said at last. “The battle will be hard enough.”

“Sleep will not help.”

“You will not know unless you try.”

“Legolas, please do not...”

“Care?”

“Interfere.”

Legolas moved to stand next to Aragorn. “It is not interference. It is concern. For your health and well-being, and that of those you lead. You have many people relying on you, Aragorn. Many who wish to see you well rested and ready for the troubles ahead. We must all take the opportunities to rest when they arise.”

Aragorn knew that Legolas was talking sense. Which did not improve his mood. He did in fact have many responsibilities now, responsibilities he would have thrown off before and which now were shaping his destiny no matter what he did.

Legolas put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. “Come. I will sleep also.”

Aragorn nodded. “You are right my friend, I am sorry. We should all rest while we can. We may not see the sun for some time to come.”

Legolas did not reply to that, merely steered Aragorn into one of the corridors that had been set up with sleeping cots. They found two next to each other and lay down.

Aragorn didn't think that he would be able to sleep, but once his head hit the pillow and his eyes slid shut he found his dreams to be of Arwen, and hope for what might come. It was the last peaceful night's sleep he would have for some time, but not the last of all.


End file.
